


We're Soulmates, You and I

by drspencereid



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drspencereid/pseuds/drspencereid
Summary: Martín never believed in love at first sight, and he sure as hell never expected it to be like this.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Professor | Sergio Marquina, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez & Tokyo | Silene Oliveira
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Andrés was a star pupil. He was ambitious, clever, extroverted and most importantly, he was confident in himself. He was top of his classes and instead of being bullied for being a nerd, he was respected, though most people shared the idea that his definition of respected was a better fit to the word feared. People whispered as he walked by yet none of them would raise their voices. Andrés had a clear future in front of him: a future filled with nothing but money. 

Martín, on the other hand, was an average student. He managed to scrape B’s and some A’s in his subjects, but was mainly a shadow to the teachers. He wasn't well-known but he liked it that way. People often told him that it was unusual to find someone as smart as him in with such a bad crowd— a crowd full of drug dealers and thieves. The truth was that Martín had near to no social skills whatsoever, and tended to mix in with the wrong people by accident. This led him to unintentionally create an exterior for himself as the stoner kid who would go on to be an addict to every pill known to man. However, Martín was nothing like the people he had gotten himself stuck with, but no one ever stuck around long enough to find that out.

Now, Martín had always known about Andrés de Fonollosa, fuck, it was hard to sit in class without hearing a girl talk about him. However, he had never truly met the guy, and the last way he expected to meet him was behind the bleachers at 5AM shooting up some sort of drug.

Martín had a tendency of arriving at school early: he liked to be able to get some fresh air before being shoved into a building where all you can smell is shitty store brought cologne. With his time that morning, he had decided to relax behind the bleachers. He knew that no one was ever there that early, so he would be free to rest without interruption. 

The boy walked tiredly over to his destination, his eyes almost closing due to his lack of sleep. But what he saw next woke him right up. “What the fuck?” He muttered, staring at the sight in front of him. Andrés was holding a needle in his hand and injecting his knuckles with something Martín couldn't fully make out. Upon hearing a voice, Andrés’s head shot right up.

“Why the fuck are you here?” He asked angrily, trying to be quiet as to not draw any unwanted attention. Martín couldn't help but smirk. 

“Imagine the stories, golden boy Andrés de Fonollosa caught shooting heroi—” 

Before Martín could finish his sentence, the other boy had stood up and pinned him harshly to the bleachers. 

“If you speak a single word about this to anyone, you're dead. Do you understand, you piece of shit?” Andrés whispered, enraged. Martín just laughed. 

“Alright, amigo, I won't hurt your reputation.” He smirked slightly, almost wanting to find out what would happen if he were to anger him. Andrés just mumbled some incoherent swears and began walking away.

Once he thought he was out of plain sight, Andrés sat down with his back against a wall and groaned loudly into his hands. He only groaned louder when he heard a familiar voice once more.

“So, what were you taking?” Martín asked, sitting down next to Andrés.  
“Do you think I want to fucking talk to you?” He replied. Usually, Martín wouldn't be phased, but for some reason this time he felt almost taken aback. He sighed and looked over at the other male.

“Why did you follow me?” Andrés asked, a hint of annoyance lacing his voice.  
“Just interested in what you had to say for yourself.” Martín joked. Andrés glared over at him, causing him to quickly rephrase his reply. “I mean, I was interested in why you did it. Out of all the people in this hellhole, you would've been my last guess.”

“Everyone has their weaknesses, and I have no intention of telling you mine.” Andrés said bluntly. Martín just shrugged. 

“Stress? Anxiety? Overwhelmed? Being the golden boy must be tough work.” He said with a slight sarcastic tone. However, Andrés simply ignored the other boy's sarcasm and answered.

“It can be. All those eyes, watching you. They're waiting to see what move you take next. Truly, none of it ever bothers me.” Andrés stated. Martín raised an eyebrow.

“You never feel under pressure?” He asked. Andrés just shook his head. Martín laughed, making it the other boy's time to question.  
“What’s so funny about that?” He asked, confused. Martín smiled.  
“Nothing, you're just lucky. I could never deal with being the constant topic of people's conversations. It would drive me mad.” He told Andrés. 

“I rather enjoy it.” Martín laughed even more at this, causing Andrés to push him jokingly. Andrés wasn't the type to find mockery against himself funny, but Martín seemed to have a sort of effect on him. 

“I’m almost a ghost in this school’s eyes, not many people know me, and it's nice like that.” He said. Andrés pondered for a moment.

“But people do know about you. You're one of the stoner kids who people say are ruining their futures.” Andrés let the words fall from his mouth. He didn't know if what he had said was hurtful to Martín, but he was about to find out.

The other boy had just sighed. “That’s not what I meant. People know OF me, but they don't KNOW me.” He said. Andrés wasn't stupid, he understood what his new friend had told him, but was still slightly shocked. 

“So you don't want friends?” A smile broke out on Martín’s face. He just shook his head and stood up, putting out a hand for Andrés.

“Let’s just skip today, huh?” He said to Andrés, who nodded.

And that was how Martín met the most trusted man in his life. He was never really sure why that day had played out how it had, but all he was sure of was that Andrés wasn't always the tough guy he liked to present himself as, and if anyone could break that exterior, it would be him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio is suspicious of his brother’s exact relationship with this new friend of his. Meanwhile, Andrés is just trying to get by with Martín hopelessly flirting with him.

“Brother? What are you doing home so early?” Sergio had been watching a crime documentary when his brother and an unknown man came walking through the front door. 

“I wasn't feeling too great, Sergio, I'm going to get some rest.” Andrés told the younger boy, who still had dozens of questions.

“You’re going to get some rest with him?” He asked, gesturing to Martín. This question alone caused Martín to burst out into laughter, meanwhile Andrés was shocked at his brother’s question. 

“Yes, I’m here to sleep with your brother, compañero.” Martín winked at Andrés, who groaned. Sergio was a smart kid, and not in the sense of telling good from bad. No, Sergio was intellectually gifted. He spent a lot of time at home, seeing that the government thought he was being homeschooled. However, their father was out a lot on what he liked to call ‘business trips’, so Sergio took it upon himself to be his own teacher. This meant that he automatically sensed the new boy's sarcasm. 

“Why is he really here, Andrés?” Sergio asked. His brother never usually brought friends home: he only brought his girlfriends over. 

“He just can't get enough of me.” Martín teased once more. Andrés just sighed and practically dragged his friend up the stairs. He knew he would eventually have to answer Sergio’s question, but right now was not the time. 

Once inside his room, Andrés laid down and propped his back up against the bed frame. He lit a cigarette and took a long drag, trying to calm himself. Martín sat cross-legged at the end of the boy's bed and took the cigarette from his mouth, taking a drag and smirking as he watched for his reaction. Andrés just glared once more, making Martín laugh. Once he had finished laughing, he took the cigarette from his mouth and used his thumb to part the other boy's lips. Martín couldn't lie; he was enjoying the power he had over Andrés. He had to admit that his friend looked attractive with his lips parted and his chin being held. However, Andrés did not particularly like being touched like that by Martín. 

Usually, he would have no issue with getting touchy and sexual with random people, but something was different with Martín. Even though Andrés was not sure what it was, he just knew that something was different. When he had looked at the boy that day, as he was being questioned, Andrés felt as though they had an immediate bond. He had never felt like he had a bond like this with anyone before. Sure, he had a bond with Sergio, but this bond with Martín was something beyond friendship. The problem was that Andrés was unsure of what there was beyond that point. 

Andrés had an endless string of ex-girlfriends- too many to count. He had never been too sure of why the relationships all ended so quickly. But since he had spoken to Martín that morning, he suddenly realised what had caused his past relationships to come to a sudden stop.

There was never a bond between Andrés and his girlfriends. The relationships were made out of pleasure and pleasure only. Once that pleasure began to die out, he lost interest. From that, he lost his girlfriend.

This bond he was forming with Martín was what had been missing from his relationships. A bond full of love, patience, care and lust.

But Andrés was not going to accept the fact that he had a bond like this with Martín. So he had decided to ignore it, and act as though it didn't exist.

“Martín, stop.” He said demandingly. Martín removed his hand and passed Andrés the cigarette, huffing childishly.

“You’re no fun, mi amor.” He grumbled, crossing his arms jokingly. Andrés just sighed with annoyance and closed his eyes.

He was determined to make sure that the bond he had with Martín was hidden.


End file.
